The Forced Clan
by KHandFF7fanforever
Summary: Having to a be a teen is hard, but when you add in someone who loves to mess with the flow of life and change how you have to live makes this teen's life difficult. Being forced to refigure herself out with the help of others, shows her this life may not be so bad...until she meets a red skinned gargoyle that forces her to think about her life before and the life she lives now
1. Chapter 1

A lone figure of a teenage girl walked down the street of New York. She was busy talking to talk to her friend on the phone about the lab they had to finish before Tuesday.

"Yes, I know Ryan. We still have a few days to finish and we only need to do two more steps." she replied. "Okay, fine I'll be over tomorrow to help you finish it. Anyway, I'm almost home, I'll talk to you later, bye."

Taking her key out to unlock the gate she went up the flight of stairs till she reached the floor she and her mom lived. What scared herwas their next door neighbor was shot in her own home just last week and a half. But that wasn't the weird thing, it was what she saw leaving that scared her.

That night when her neighbor was shot, she was studying the stars to see which constellations were in the sky for her astrology class. At that time, she heard the gunshot and thought it was someone shooting on the ground, so she leaned over to see nothing. That was when she heard movement to her left, where her neighbor was, and found her neighbor being carried out by some large creature with huge wings. Not wanting to draw attention to herself she didn't move or breath but watched the creature take to the skies.

She later found out it wasn't that she didn't want the attention from the creature, it was because she was actually frozen to her spot in fear. She knew she couldn't tell her mom, one reason she would have gotten in trouble for being up late at night, and the other reason was who would believe her that something took their neighbor to the hospital after being shot.

The woman was still in the hospital but was now on the road to recovery from what she heard her mom say. That's one of the bad things about her mom, she loves gossip and being right next to a detective gave her mom's addiction to be on a leveled control. But with her detective friend in the hospital she was beginning to lose her way of control over her mouth.

"Mom, I'm home." the teen took of her coat and hung it up.

"Oh, good! June, I want you to visit Elisa to see if she is alright. She just came home while you were at school and I've been keeping an eye on her. I don't want her to get hurt even more then she is."

"Mom, do I have too? She's your friend not mine." June groaned.

"Go, she's our neighbor. I'll be bring dinner over there so she wont have to cook anything tonight."

June rolled her eyes but left to go knock on the detective's door. "Elisa, it's June, mom made me come over to see how you were doing."

"Come in." came the reply.

Going into the detective's apartment she took off her shoes before going to find the older woman sitting in her livingroom.

"Mom also says she's bring dinner over so you don't have to cook anything."

"That's kind of her." Elisa said smiling.

"Yeah, but you know she's also doing it for her gossiping addiction." June stated sitting next to her.

"I haven't heard much, being in the hospital does that."

"What about that creature that took you away?"

Elisa glanced at the teen. "What creature?"

June thought back to that night. "Well, it was dark but with the lights coming from your apartment I was able to see the it had a tail, these large wings, and it itself was big. I couldn't see the color that good but I would have to guess a green color for its skin."

"You were up that late?" Elisa asked trying to figure out what to do about what the teenage had seen.

"Well, yeah, I was trying to get my astrology homework done and needed the stars to get it done. It wasn't even a school night. Besides, I've been doing some research and found it had a close resemblance to a gargoyle."

"June, there's no such thing as a gargoyle."

"Then explain the thing I saw that night." just then June's mom came in announcing she had food.

Elisa watched the teen go help her mom. "This is bad."

Unknown to the two, a slim figure had heard and seen what happened between the two. At first, she had set her eyes to the older woman but seeing the teen had made the figure's attention move targets onto the younger one. "Oh, this will be fun." with that she disappeared.

111112345672345673456

"Elisa? I thought you weren't suppose to leave your home for a few days." Goliath asked seeing her struggle up the stairs and went to help her.

"I had to tell you. It seems my neighbor's kid knows about you."

"How?" Brooklyn asked.

"It was the night I was accidentally shot. She was outside on her balcony looking at the stars and that's when she saw Broadway leave with me." Elisa finished before her phone went off. "Elisa Mazda. Jackie, slow down, breathe, okay now slowly tell me what is going on."

*I cant find her anywhere! She was suppose to be home by now but she hasn't arrived. I've called her phone but she hasn't answered. Oh god, where could she be?!* Jackie asked sobbing.

"Jackie, calm down, do you know where she would have been before this all started?"

*She was at her friends house finishing up some homework and said she would be home within a couple of hours. Its been almost four hours now. I don't know what to do, Elisa*

"I'll start looking around for her. Don't worry, Jackie." she hung up and gave a sigh.

"What happened?" Broadway asked concerned.

"The kid I was telling you about, well, she hasn't made it home yet and that's unusual for the girl."

"We could help look for her. You said she lives near you?" Goliath asked.

"Yes, here's a picture of her." Elisa handed the group a photo of a teenager with shoulder length wavy brown hair and dark blue eyes with creamy pale shin.

For the rest of the night the Manhattan clan searched for the missing girl. It would be almost ten months before they found her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank JacksonMW and StephaniePhelps for their reviews. JacksonMW for favoriting and following. Thank you Hamato Sakura for also following.**

**Stephanie Phelps - I do plan to continue. For years now I've been wanting to do a Gargoyle story and now I have FINALLY did it! And sadly, Demona wont come in for a good while, but don't worry, she'll have a big part in this!**

**Oh and because it's a common fault of mine…I never remember to do this on the first chapter so here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER! I do NOT own Gargoyles! People, the ONLY props I can claim are my OC's that I introduce into this story and the PLOT that follows. Thank you and you may now read the following with vigor.**

* * *

June woke up to a slitting headache and carefully looked around to find she was in a small room with only the door as any other visual. Last thing she remembered was walking from Ryan's house after finishing the lab. Sitting up from the bed she tried her best to figure out what could have happened. Had she been kidnapped?

"Why yes, you have." June screamed at the sudden appearance of a woman with wild orange hair, really orange, and rose colored eyes.

"Who are you!?" she yelled backing up to the wall.

"You can call me Jewel, and I have chosen you to be part of a clan."

"Clan?"

The woman grinned showing very sharp canine teeth. "Why yes, you see, I love butting in and changing things. Doesn't matter if its someone's life or the environment. If I want to do something I do it regardless of the rules I'm breaking."

"What do you want with me then?" June asked just wishing she was at home in her bed.

"That is for you to find out." Jewel came closer to June and quickly took a hold of the sixteen year old and started to mutter under her breath.

June watched the woman's eyes go from the rose color to a glowing blood red. Suddenly, pain zapped her entire being, making her scream from the torture this woman was putting her through Jewel let the girl go once she finished the spell to watch her scream and wither from the pain. The sound of bones snapping was the next to come.

"I'll leave you to your change." and with that she was gone in a cloud of rose petals.

June didn't know how long she went through whatever the woman had done to her, all she knew was that she soon found relief in the bleakness of the dark.

12345678908543213456789675432345678654

"Oh, he is not going to be happy about this." came the sound of a nervous soft voice woman.

"You can't really tell that woman to stop, remember she does what she wants regardless of the rules or lives involved." this time the voice came from a somewhat gruffy sounding male.

"Yes, I know, but Marvin and Jewel made a deal that no one else was to be changed." the soft voice said.

June let out a groan as she came to it even more only to the feeling of a dull ache running throughout her body. She froze, something didn't feel right with her.

"Oh, she's coming around, quick, get Rocky!" the woman ordered and June heard the scuffle of feet leave. Then she felt the bed she was on dip somewhat from the weight of the woman. "Now, don't open your eyes just yet, please. I don't want you freaking out. Shake your head if you heard."

June did as told with slow movements and tried to ask her a question but coughed instead.

"Here." the woman helped her head up to gave her some water. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." June replied loving the feel of the cool water going down her throat. "What happened? All I know was this woman named Jewel and the pain that followed."

She heard a sigh come from the woman. "My dear, she changed your whole being."

"Change my being?"

"Don't freak out, but dear, you are no longer human." with that said June forced her eyes open, hissing from the sudden attack of brightness, but once her eyes adjusted they widened at the sight of the woman before her.

Her skin was a mocha color with black, waist length hair tied at the end with a think leather band. She had reddish brown wings attached to her arms and legs making it look like that of a flying squirrel only there was a break in the middle to help stretch the membrane for something. Her ears were pointed but not lengthened like you would see on many elf pictures and her mouth was different since it came out a bit like a beak. Not only that, but the twitching tail!

June screamed and tried to move away from the woman, thing…whatever she was! Only, that didn't happen since she found out the hard way she had a tail and huge wings attached to her back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" she screamed glancing all over herself.

"Please, calm down and we'll explain everything." the woman said.

"Calm down!? How can I when I wake up looking like this!?" June yelled at her and went back to looking at herself in a panic.

Instead of her creamy skin it was now a light lavender. Glancing at her huge bat-like wings she found they were a more purple color than lavender.

"Here, you'll need this to see what you look like." the woman said softly handing the panic stricken teenager a mirror.

With the mirror June found her hair was a creamy color instead the normal brown. Not only that but it seemed, instead of a full head of hair she only had a mohawk with the hair laying to one side of her head and looked to be the same length from when she was normal. Then came time to see the small pair of horns poking out just above her temples and her ears were like the woman's only her pointed ears were a little longer…at least she didn't have a beak like the woman next to her. June started to clam down a little but was still freaked out more so by the way her feet were, they didn't feel right to her. Not only that, but she wore a brown leather loincloth and a matching top that was one-shouldered and barely made it to her bellybutton. Glancing back to the female in front of her she found she too wore a brown leather loincloth and matching top, only both shoulders were covered and it covered her bellybutton.

"What am I? What are you!?" she asked staring at everything that was her body now.

"Were what people call gargoyles. Im Luna by the way, you are?"

June glanced at her. "June. Gargoyles?"

"Yes dear, Jewel, the woman that did this to you also did this to me and to the other three. She thought it would be okay to do this to us since gargoyle are so rare now. She wanted to change that and even out the playing field but it takes a toll on her that she didn't find out until she changed Marvin."

"Marvin?"

"Yes, he was the first to go through with the change and he's our leader in this small group. You'll met him later, once he gets back." Luna replied.

There attention turned to the doorway to find two others coming in. The first was female with dark blue skin with a lighter shade of blue for the membrane of her streamline wings. Instead of the elf ears she had fin-like ears and a pair of horns that curved a bit like goat horns. Her hair was an icy blue that reached her waist and was braided halfway down. Her clothes were black with the top being one-shouldered and the sleeve reaching her elbow.

The other one was male with an almost forest green colored skin. His wings were like June's, bat-like, and were light green. He also had the long pointed elf ears, a longer beak than Luna, and was hornless with black hair that was only just starting to get passed his ears. Like the female's outfit, his was black but with him being male, he didn't need a top but did have a piece of leather strapped to cover the top left shoulder.

"This is Rocky." Luna introduced June to the female. "And this one is Clay. Rocky, Clay, this is June."

"I see she's almost over her freak out." Rocky stated folding her wings over her body.

"June has calmed down some, but it will take her some time to get use to her changed body." Luna agreed.

"She'll have to get use to her changed body soon, the sun will be up within the hour." a deep male voice stated earning everyone's attention.

Coming into view was a tall crimson man with burgundy streamline wings and a dark brown loincloth with a thick metal armband on his left arm. He had no hair but in the middle of his head was a line of tiny horns laying on each other going to the back of his skull. He also had the fin ears but didn't have the beak.

"Are you Marvin?" June asked.

He nodded and turned to Rocky. "We need to get this moving along. She needs to get use to walking if she's going to make it to the pedestal before sunrise."

"Okay, okay. Alright, get up and start learning to walk again." Rocky stated coming over to the teen and helping her up.

Clay and Luna left to talk with Marvin as Rocky helped their new member of the clan.

"Easy, you're having to balance the wings and tail now. Now, baby steps towards me. Oh good grief, remember the wings and tail! How about you try moving your wings around, get a feel for them. Alright, that's good just stand there and work out the muscles while balancing. Now move your tail around, yes, good. Do you have a better feel for them now? Good, baby steps towards me. Argh, really?!" Rocky shouted in frustration.

"This is hard!" June shouted back in irritation.

Luna shook her head at hearing the trouble Rocky was having before turning her attention to Clay and Marvin. "Jewel just showed up with the girl saying this one had to happen. She said she knew of the deal she had made with you but when she saw the girl she had to do it."

"I would have been okay with an older person but she went too far this time by changing a teen girl." Marvin growled out. "We know Jewel does what she wants and if she had changed someone that was older, I would still be angry about it, but let it go. With this girl not even out of school yet is what has me fuming. What of her parents? She wont ever be able to see them again."

Suddenly they turned around when they heard a crash and found June on the floor rubbing her arm.

Marvin glanced at Clay. "Will you teach her to glide?"

"Sure, I just have to wait till Rocky's done getting her to walk."

"Should we tell her about the stone sleep?" Luna asked looking to the outside were it was slowly becoming brighter.

"We'll tell her after she wakes up tomorrow. She'll understand it better if she goes through it." Marvin said to which Luna gave a slow nod of her head.

"Think you can make it to the balcony?" Rocky asked the teen.

"I think so. Let me try." June replied slowly make her way to the outside falling over several times but in the end was able to get there.

"Its that time." Marvin stated as he and the others made there way to their usual spots. "If you can, try and make it up on that pedestal before the sun rises."

June started her way to where he pointed. "What's going to happen at sunrise?"

"You'll see." Clay answered her with a grin.

Finally, she made it to the pedestal and carefully got onto it. She turned to the others and watched as they took up different stances as their skin turned to stone. That was the last thing she saw before darkness overtook her.


	3. Chapter 3

**JacksonMW - Thank you! The hardest part I had to do was try to make each of them different since all gargoyles look different to each other. I just hope I did an okay job trying to get that done.**

**Thank you to lizziecats for favorting and following!**

**DISCLAIMER! I do NOT own Gargoyles! People, the ONLY props I can claim are my OC's that I introduce into this story and the PLOT that follows. Thank you and you may now read the following with vigor.**

* * *

June found it hard trying to adjust to her new body and the way it was, but that only came second once she started learning how to fly, or glide she should say. It took her a good month not to fall flat on her face as she walked and another month to get gliding down. And during everything, they told her what being a gargoyle was about, like how they sometimes ran on all fours, about the stone sleep and how it helps them heal during that time, and even that gargoyles only took one mate for their lifetime.

They only knew this stuff because Jewel had to teach Marvin, who was the very first one to go through the change, how to be a gargoyle now and not act like a human anymore. From what June learned about the woman, was once she changed something, their was no way to change back. So when the teen learned of this, she broke down thinking about her mother and how she was handling her disappearance.

Soon the teen got into the flow of her new life, and like the others before, she started to be more like a gargoyle and found she didn't worry about her once human life anymore.

June glided through the air just enjoying the feel of the wind passing around her. Today marked her seventh month being a gargoyle. She still often thought of her mother, but with her appearance, she couldn't do anything and so just went on with her life. At least, she had the others to help her cope with everything since they've been like this for years. She even found out that Clay was the second to be changed and Luna was the third with Rocky being before her. Clay was also the second-in-command of the group since he's been a gargoyle longer than the rest next to Marvin.

"June." Looking up the teen spotted Clay gliding over to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" June asked.

"Nothing, just Marvin wanted to see where you were at since you've been gone for a good while." he answered.

That was another thing, with her being the youngest at sixteen, nearly seventeen, Marvin made sure she still had a curfew.

"I was just enjoying the wind. Nothing wrong with that."

"Well, Marvin just wants to make sure you stay okay and all." Clay stated with a shrug of his shoulders. "Come on, lets head back, Luna made dinner."

With a nod for agreement the two changed direction to glide back home. Soon, the next few months slip by with the cold weather changing to become warmer, making the now seventeen year old want to fly around more often. It was during one of her flights that she ended up seeing another gargoyle outside of her clan.

1235467876543213456787653421

Elisa sighed, ten months have passed and nothing showed up for the disappearance of her neighbor's child. The gargoyles even did their best to search for the teen but nothing. It was then she heard a knock at her door and got up to see it was Jackie.

"Is something wrong?" Elisa asked.

"I just wanted to let you know how great it was to be a neighbor and a friend to you. Within a few days I'll be leaving and going back to Texas." Jackie informed.

"I'm still looking for her, I haven't given up." Elisa replied earning a nod from the woman.

"I know you wont, it's just, I cant stay in there anymore. I pass her room everyday and I'm always expecting her to show up one day telling me how I shouldn't worry so much. I'm having all of her stuff packed away just incase you do find her, but its been too long Elisa, I don't think you'll be able to find her. I'm grateful that you took so much time and effect to search for her, you're a good friend. I'll see you before I leave for Texas." Jackie said and walked back to her apartment leaving Elisa to sigh.

Closing her door she went to the stack of papers and picked up the picture of June. She found it hard to see a woman like Jackie, who was energetic and talked none stop to anyone that would listen, become a lifeless person that barely spoke.

"I'm sorry I let you down Jackie."

123456789087654321234567876544

June stretched her body, shaking off the flakes that had stayed on her and yawned before crouching down to get a view of the street bellow. By now, the stone sleep was normal to her and she found she liked it better than how she once slept.

"June, you going on patrol?" Luna asked jumping up to crouch next to her.

"Yeah, you coming?"

"No, I'm making pancakes so Rocky is going with you."

"Okay, where is she?" they both looked to see Rocky coming there way.

"Ready for patrol, June?" Rocky asked readying herself for flight.

With a nod from the now seventeen year old they took off to glide around the boarder of there home. June glanced at the clock tower and spotted that the door was open this time unlike most times when it was closed tight.

"Rocky, I'm going to go check the clock tower, it's door is open. Its usually closed." She announced to the dark blue skinned gargoyle.

Rocky glanced at the clock tower. "It's a normal thing now. Has been for months. I'm surprised you just now noticed that the door has been open."

"Its normal now?"

"Yeah, come on, you don't want to miss out on Luna's pancakes." Rocky said leading the teen back to their home with June giving the clock tower one more glance.

It was later that night that June found nothing to do. It was a common thing with her for her to get bored of the book she was reading at the time and would lean against the balcony. Only this time when she was looking down onto the city she saw several figures below her fly past.

"Marvin! Come here." she called and the crimson male walked towards her.

"Yes, June?"

"Look." she stated as she pointed to her figures that were disappearing as they got further. "Do you think they could be gargoyles?"

Marvin didn't answer at first but watched the figures. "I don't know, they could be, but I would need to get a better look. For all we know they could be hostile. Gargoyles are known for being territorial."

"Yeah I know, but it would be good to know if Jewel made another clan. It would be like we would know how each other felt when our worlds were turned upside down by the change. I might even find a mate like you did with Rocky."

Marvin looked at her with a raise eye ridge. "What about Clay?"

June shook her head. "Noo, I like him as a friend but not that way. Besides, he's far older than I am."

"You do know gargoyle don't care what age their mate is."

"Yeah, I know, I guess I still think like the teen girl I once was." June stated with a soft sigh. "I wish I could just have one day to see my mom again. I didn't even get to say goodbye to her."

"It is hard not to think of the people that was apart of your life before but just think June, you have us now and we'll never leave you." Marvin told her gentle placing a clawed hand on her shoulder.

She gave him a small smile. "Yeah, you're right, I have a family here now. Should we start heading to our sleeping spots?"

Marvin glanced at the sky and nodded. "Yes, the sun will be up within the minute."

* * *

**Please Review! I don't care what type of review, I love getting them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank Littlebirdd and Mullkkkkkk for following and Trich for favorting! Means a lot to me.**

**Trich - Thank you! I love writing it and here is the next chapter so the wait is over.**

**JacksonMW - Hope this chapter was anther good job.**

Marvin crouched watching for the figures from last night. Rocky and Luna were keeping June busy with cleaning that needed to happen and Clay was doing patrol. He was just glad June was busy knowing she would be right next to him wanting to wait for the figures to appear again. A clatter was heard from inside before the sound of Rocky's voice came.

"June! Was that really necessary?"

"How am I suppose to wiped this down when there's so much stuff on it?"

Marvin shook his head returning to the street below. It would be a few more hours before he would spot them and by that time the three were done with the cleaning and Clay had returned from patrol.

"Any sighting?" Marvin asked his second-in-command.

"No, just some thugs harassing a woman. Took care of them real quick." he replied.

"Is there anyway we can get a TV? I'm dieing here from boredom! This teen needs her TV." June moaned splaying out her limbs on the only couch.

"We would if their was a way to get TV channels. We live on top of an office building." Rocky stated crossing her arms and shaking her head at the teen.

"I knooowww!" June groaned again. "I'm just sick of reading all the time, I mean I like reading and all, just not every day."

Rocky sighed before turning to Luna. "Want some help with making lunch, I think Clays already in the kitchen raiding the fridge."

June watched the two leave and sighed. She was so bored! Glancing around she spotted Marvin and quickly got up to make her way towards him. Only she didn't get that far when he went diving. Being a teen and still curious about the figures from last night she went after him. By the time she reached him they were drawing near the clock tower. She landed on a building far behind Marvin and watched as the two figures landed near the open door and went in.

She had to quickly duck down into the shadows when Marvin took off back to there home. Probably to inform them of where these figures lived. Once she knew he was a good ways away she glided closer to the clock tower. So far she knew their were two of them but she had to be careful incase their was more.

After another hour she sighed and left to head back to her home. No other person came out of the clock tower and June was a little disappointed. She really wanted to see all who lived there. When she was halfway towards home June winced in pain as something jabbed into her shoulder. Feeling around she pulled it out to see it was a dart.

"Not good." she stated already starting to feel the affects of the drug and began to fall slowly in the air towards a rooftop.

Landing turned out to be difficult as she rolled several times before stopping on her stomach. Giving a groan June tried to lift her head to see through her blurry vision but fell back to the ground. Before she was out of it completely she heard several footsteps heading her way.

"Are you sure this is the female gargoyle of the Manhattan Clan? I was informed to bring in a lavender female gargoyle with brown hair, not white." a very rude female voice said.

"They could have had another addition to there clan, Dr. Spindler." a male spoke up with agreeable logic.

"Hmm, you could be right. Anyway, she wanted a female gargoyle, and so she has one. Tie this thing up and lets get a move on it. I don't want to wait and see who all comes looking for the missing gargoyle."

234568654321234567654323

"Any luck seeing her?" Marvin asked once Rocky and Luna landed.

"No, we couldn't find her in her usual spots or places to glide." Rocky answered.

"Oh, I do hope she okay and not injured." Luna said worried for the younger member.

Marvin sighed and looked to the sky. "At least if she is injured she wont have to wait that long for the sun, it will be up within a few minutes. We will see what happens tomorrow and start searching again."

Clay landed and gave him a shake of his head. "Nothing. Maybe she's just being moody and went to spend the day alone. She was complaining about having no TV before."

"Your right, she could have just gone to go watch some movies." Rocky agreed.

"We will still continue the search tomorrow. This disappearance is not like her, she would have told us what she was going to do." Marvin stated.

"You have to remember she still thinks like a teenager and when teenagers need their space they leave without saying. I did that a lot when I was one." Clay replied jumping onto the pedestal.

"Yeah, and how long ago was that?" Rocky asked with a smile.

"I bet a decade ago." Luna said joining in.

"Hey, before all of this, I was a happily twenty-six year old man."

Rocky snorted. "Are you sure it wasn't boy at the end."

Before Clay could turn and reply to her the sun came up and ensnared them in there sleep.

234678987654323456789

June roared out as she woke and stretched out her body before standing rigid as two people studied her movements. This was the third day she's woken up to those two watching every move she'd make and take notes. It was annoying having to be watched so closely like a hawk and not one of them would talk to her.

Once the two were satisfied with what they saw and wrote down, they opened a hatch and pushed in a large plate of food before closing it and leaving June alone. That was a first for the teen, usually they would watch her eat, but this time they left her alone.

Going up to the thick window she looked around to see if anyone was near, but she only found the two guards standing on either side of the door. Taking the plate of food she made her way to the back to eat for the first time by herself without people watching her.

The room they put her in was quite huge with stone walls. The only side not stone was the window where the two people would study her and even the window was thick so she couldn't break through. The lighting was good, but then again if she was being studied they would need to see everything she did. Only a table with two chairs and a small chest filled with games was all they had put into the room.

What confused her was the fact that their was only one person in the room and yet she had two chairs and multiple games that needed other players. Once she was finished with her last bite of food, the two people came back and began to study her again.

345678675432134565432345

Jewel looked around and hummed, they were sure making this there home. Soon, she made her way to the balcony where she only saw four gargoyles and not the expected five gargoyles. So she waited for the sun to go down to get her answers.

Within minutes the four came awake and were surprised to find Jewel standing in the doorway.

"Who would like to explain why the fifth member is not here?" she asked.

"We have been searching for her for several days now. We've looked everywhere for her but haven't found her." Marvin answered.

"We think she may have been kidnapped by someone. She would have been home by now since no one knows about us except you." Luna stated.

"Hmm, that just means the barrier I put up is weakening. So the time has come…" she muttered then turned to Marvin. "I must go deal with something. I will be right back."

Clay glanced at Marvin after Jewel disappeared. "You would think she would have had more of a reaction to finding one of us gone, right?"

"Who knows what she thinks half the time." Marvin replied.

Jewel crouched on one of the pedestals of the tower facing the open doorway. "Hello! Anyone home? If so, can I have Goliath, leader of the Manhattan Clan come out to see me. I mean no harm, really."

Silence was followed until several minutes later a large lavender gargoyle came into her view.

"Ah, the infamous Goliath. It is a pleasure to met you at last." she said standing up to bow some.

"You may know who I am, but I do not know who you are." he stated.

"Oh…where are my manners? I am Jewel the Untamed, daughter to Oberon and heir to Avalon. Or just Jewel, if you wish." she said. "Now, the reason I have come here is because one of my gargoyles is missing and I need your help to find her."

"One of your gargoyles?"

"Oh, right, you would not have seen them from time to time. Not with the barrier still up. Yes, it was a project I started nearly a decade ago. I would choose cretin people and let them go through a change that made them gargoyles. You will be able to meet them later."

"I remember you." Hudson said coming to stand next to Goliath.

Jewel took in the oldest member of this clan. "And I you. It has been a long time, hasn't it Riverbed?"

Goliath glanced at Hudson. "Riverbed?"

"She gave me the name when I first met her by accident. I was younger then Brooklyn when we met." he replied crossing his arms. "What have you done this time lass?"

"Now, now, Riverbed. You know how I work." she grinned.

"Yes, I do."

"What is it that she does?" Lexington asked from behind.

"I change the fates of cretin being, be they plant, animal, or human. But I only do those changes if Nature tells me that it must happen. That is why I do not follow the rules set by Oberon or any other rules that have been set." she explained.

"How many have you changed?" Hudson asked.

"Only five, but one is missing. She is the youngest of the group."

"Why did you change them to be gargoyles?"

"You know that answer already Riverbed, because I was given an order that this had to happen. And even you know not to disobey Nature."

"I have a name now, it is Hudson."

"Hudson? Hmm, alright then." she said with a shrug of her shoulders before turning to Goliath. "Will you help look for the young one?"

"Yes, but I would like to met the others." he stated.

"Alright, I don't see the harm in you meeting them, they could probably use your help with gargoyle customs. There is only so much I can teach them. Well, I will see you tomorrow to lead you to them, bye!" she said and disappeared.

Goliath turned to Hudson with a slight smile. "It would seem we have another clan so near."

"I think it'll be cool to meet them." Brooklyn said earning an agreement from Lexington.

"Yeah, they might even decide to join our clan."

"We will have to see." Goliath stated. "But I do not think they will join if they already have the feeling of being clan members to each other."

"We could still let them know they could join. It wouldn't hurt." Angela said.

Goliath nodded and turned to Broadway. "We will go on patrol."


	5. Chapter 5

**SOOOO sorry for the long long update. Been really busy with life. Without further ado here it is.**

* * *

Jewel stood leaning against the wall of the clock tower waiting for the Manhattan clan to awaken. This was going to be fun for her since she had yet to inform her gargoyles of their visitors. She wanted to see what they would do once they saw them. Would they be hostile or friendly, who knows till then. Her pointed ears gave a slight twitched at the sounds of stone cracking and glanced to find them starting to wake up. Once they were finished and done shaking off the chips she happily made her way towards them in a skipping fashion.

"Greetings Manhattan clan. Ready to meet the newly made members to your kind?" she asked them clamping her hands together behind her back and tilting her head to the side.

"Greetings Jewel." Goliath returned and made his way to the edge of the balcony to take off with the rest of his clan following after.

"Alrighty, no time to waste!" she simply said and hopped into the air to float to the front.

They followed the magic user through the air till they came to a building to land. Jewel stayed in the air and floated towards a slightly open door.

"Tis I, Jewel the Untamed, and I come baring gargoyles! Come meet your neighbors and use your manners for your mothers have taught rightly, well, I do hope so." she called out.

Only one person came out and the Manhattan clan found it was a short mocha colored female with wings much like Lexington's. She took one look at the clan and screamed making every gargoyle cover their ears from the pitch she was producing.

"Luna will you cut that out, I do like being able to hear!" Jewel yelled as said female did, before fainting. "Oh dear, I do hope she'll be alright."

"Man does she have some lungs." Brooklyn said shaking his head trying to get back to hearing right.

Lexington went over to the fainted female to get a closer look at her along with Angela.

Goliath glanced at Jewel. "Did you not inform them that we would be coming?"

Jewel gave him a smirk. "I wanted to see what they would do when confronted with you."

Suddenly several roars broke into the air making the group turn to find three other gargoyles diving towards them. A dark blue gargoyle slammed into Brooklyn and the two rolled around on the ground. Goliath was tackled by a large crimson male while the other male tackled Hudson and Broadway.

"Stop! We're not here to fight!" Goliath shouted trying to subdue the crimson gargoyle without harming him but all he got in reply was a roar as the fighting continued.

Jewel watched the one-sided fight go on with a shake of her head. "Enough!" with the wave of her hand each gargoyle was lifted up and separated. "Now is not the time for fighting. It is time for you to be introduced to the Manhattan clan. I will be putting you down, so play nice."

Once she set them down the ones that had started the fighting stared down the other clan. Angela and Lexington kneeled beside the now waking up female.

"Who are they Jewel?" the crimson male asked.

"They are true gargoyles. Now, introduce yourselves." Jewel commanded.

The Manhattan clan was the first to speak. "I am Goliath, this is my second in command, Brooklyn." Goliath said waving an arm to each gargoyle. "Hudson, Angela, Lexington, and Broadway."

"Marvin." the crimson one said. "This is Clay, Rocky, and Luna" he then turned to Jewel. "Why are they here?"

"They are here to help find June."

* * *

"Have you located a male?" a silky voice asked.

"Yes, ma'am. We're just not sure which one to get."

"Dr. Spindler, I'm paying you for a propose. I don't care what you get as long as it has the right parts and is going to produce the results I want. Now, make sure you get one."

"Yes, ma'am." Spindler replied inclining her head and turned to leave.

Walking down the hallway she heard footsteps coming up behind her.

"Dr. Spindler, we have a location of the other gargoyles."

"Good, once we have one alone bring it here. Oh, and be sure it is a male."

"Yes, Dr. Spindler."

* * *

"So, you're here to help us find June?" Clay repeated glancing from Jewel to Goliath. "Yet, we've been searching for her for several days now. What makes you think we'll be able to find her with more of us?"

"With our help, lad, we will be able to cover more ground." Hudson replied.

"We may not know you well, but we will gladly take all of the help we can get." Mervin said getting a nod from Goliath.

Goliath then turned to Hudson. "Should we go?"

Hudson shook his head. "No, I will go back to the tower and guard it." he said going to take off.

The lavender gargoyle turn to his second in command asking who should team up. Brooklyn tossed his head and jumped to the edge. "I know this city like the back of my hand. I don't need to team up with anybody."

"Brooklyn wait!" Goliath shouted throwing out his arm but the red gargoyle was already gliding away.

Broadway turned to Clay feeling some tension in the air. "So, you want to partner up?"

"Sure, but could we stop somewhere to eat? Im starving." Clay said as the two headed to the edge.

"I know this great chinese place." Broadway replied.

Rocky scoffed with a shake of her head at hearing the two talk of food while on a search for June. "Im going, whoever wants to join me, is welcomed."

Lexington glanced up to Goliath as she took off before going after her. "Wait, I'm coming."

Goliath turned to Mervin, who in turn shrugged his shoulders. "I'll stay here to make sure she's okay." Angela stated to the last two gargoyles.

Mervin gave his thanks and looked to Goliath. "Shall we go?" Goliath nodded and the two took off to search.

* * *

Brooklyn glided over the street making sure to keep an eye out for the girl. Within ten minutes he stopped and landed on top of a building to rest having glided for over two hours. But once his feet had touched the rocky roof he was hit and entangled by thick rope. He hit the ground and struggled to get free hearing several footsteps running towards him.

"Dr. Spindler we have him." one of them said.

"Good, tag him and get him to the transport." Brooklyn looked around to see and very tall women with short blonde hair and narrow glasses.

Suddenly another person came into his view with a gun and shot him. He let out a grunt and soon found his vision becoming blurred.

* * *

**R&amp;R pretty please!**


	6. AN

Authers note

alright letting everyone know that this story is still in the works just had to take time off because life said i had to for the short while. i am in the process of working on the story so please be patient for a bit and i will try to get another chapter or two up.


	7. Chapter 7

Dr. Spindler stood with arms held behind her back as she watched the lavender female play chess with herself. Soon they would be introducing the male to the female within the day. But, before they did that, their was one thing they needed to do.

"Shock the room." she ordered and watched as small poles rose up from the floor.

The movements caught the females attention and got her to stand up to get a better look at them. Seconds later her body stiffened and she screamed in pain as electricity ran through her body. She hit the ground with a thud once the shock had stopped and stayed still.

"Open the door." Dr. Spindler walked into the room with two assistants behind her.

She then knelt next to the female and withdrew a needle from her pocket and drew some blood. "Bring me the collar." one of the assistants handed her a brown leather collar while the other assistant took the sample of blood.

Fastening the collar on around the females neck, Spindler then waved her hand in for another doctor, this one was also female and short with straight blonde hair. "Run all the test Dr. Manson. We need to know when this female will be ready."

Manson set her bag of supplies on the ground. "You know for a fact gargoyle females only come into heat every seven years during a certain time of the year. We still have a couple of years before she is ready."

Spindler smirked. "I have found a way to jumpstart that bit. You see, the food this female has been eating has a little something extra. That is why we need you to make sure it is doing what we made it for."

Manson sighed. "Fine." she turned to the remaining assistant. "Bring me a screen, the least we could do is give this gargoyle some privacy."

**123456787654323456787654**

Brooklyn glared at the people as they dragged his tied up beak and body along the floor into this room and stopped. He gave a growl as the tall woman from before entered. She eyed him with her dark brown eyes.

"Give him a collar." she ordered and another person came in to strap a brown collar to his neck but had difficulty getting it on as he wiggled.

Once they were able to get the collar on they began to drag him again. He struggled even though he knew it was useless but stopped once he saw a wall of thick glass and a limp lavender form. At first he thought it was Goliath but the form was smaller than his leader would be and the fact it was feminine. They pulled him into the cell while another human came in with an long poll and pointed the end with pincher like claws. The pinchers snapped around his neck and the human forced him to stay down as the others stepped away taking his bindings off.

Before he could act they ran out of the cell slamming shut with the pincher releasing his neck as the poll was retracted. He gave a low growl standing to his full height, facing them. The women who seemed to be in charge smirked wickedly at him telling him there was no way out before she turned to leave his view. Brooklyn turned to study the prone figure and found that this gargoyle was indeed female. She too had a collar but he noticed that it wasn't worn but quite new. That told him it was only put on her recently.

Suddenly the female gave a grown and slowly picked herself up only to stop and stare at the crimson figure in front of her. She didn't know who this was and was damn sure this gargoyle wasn't Marvin for Marvin was taller and had more muscle to him, not only that but Marvin also didn't have a beak. This gargoyle in front of her was new and it scared her. So, the next best thing she did was to scream like a banshee and crab crawl away from him as best as she could with her wings.

Brooklyn quickly covered his ears. "Hey, hey, cut the volume please."

She froze. "I don't know you. Why are you here?" she stopped her questioning when she felt the collar and her hand went to it. "What the hell is on my neck!?"

Brooklyn hung his head before lifting it again. "Look all I know is I was caught, dragged here, and had this collar put on me." he simply stated for her which seemed to be the best action for she slowly untensed as she went over his words.

"Oh…" she then slummed slightly before fixing herself into a sitting position and looked at him. "The names June."

"Brooklyn." a little taken back from her turn about in emotions.

"I didn't think there were others. But then again I wasn't one seven months ago." she told him with a slight smile.

"So you belong to that clan that we just found out about." he stated causing her to perk at bit.

"We? As is there's more of you? How many more? The only ones I've known were the ones that help me get adjusted to this body and, well, now you."

"There's seven of us all together and one of them is a gargoyle beast."

"Gargoyle beast?"

"You know they're like a dog to humans."

June gave him a small smile as they continued to talk not know that this interaction was what there captures what to happen in they're introduction to each other.

**2345678909876543212345689097643**

"Checkmate!" June shouted happily at her beaked opponent. "Take that Brooklyn!"

He waved his hand at her lazily, "Yeah, yeah. That's what..the thirtieth time you beat me?"

She grinned at him nodding. "And here I thought you were getting the hang of chess." she said with a sly smile putting the pieces up knowing he was done for the day. Or was it night?

It had been a couple of days since the two meet and she was enjoying the fact that she had someone to talk to. She has learned a few things from Brooklyn about gargoyles that she knew none of the other knew about. One was about gargoyle beast, another was about that gargoyles can only have children every seven years and the fact they're an egg. That fact made her grimace, finding out that she'll have to give birth to an egg and not a baby. That makes her wonder how Rocky will take that news since she is married to Marvin.

"Brooklyn." he looked at her waiting. "Could you tell me more about gargoyles or about the ones you know?"

"Like what?"

"Well, not having been born as one I really don't know much about being one. I mean, I still think about my previous life when I was a human and the fact I cant go back to being human. It hurt to know that I was picked to become a gargoyle simply because someone was told to do it. Or that I'll never see my mother again." June said as tears prickled her eyes.

"Hey, being a gargoyle isn't that bad." Brooklyn tried to say.

"How would you know? You've only ever been what you were born as." June stated angrily.

"If it helps, I never knew who my parents were. Growing up in our society you would hatch and be cared for by the whole clan." he told her. "And those that hatch together in the batch are your rookery brothers or sisters."

June nodded. "That sounds both good and bad. Not being able to know who was your real parents but then you have where you have a whole bunch of mother and fathers. I only ever knew my mother."

"What was she like?" he asked.

"She was really pushy when she wanted something done. She was never afraid to go up to a stranger and just start talking to them like they were old friends. I guess that's what happens when you work as a nurse, that or the fact she has an addiction to gossip about anything and everything." at that June smiled at the memories of her mom.

Brooklyn shook his head. "Sounds like she someone that could talk your ear off."

June chuckled. "Yeah, she's bad about that."

Brooklyn stood up feeling that the sun was about to come up. "We should get ready for sleep."

"Huh, oh, yeah." she agreed and also stood to head to the open space for them to sleep. "I still cant see how you seem to know when its close for sleep."

He shrugged. "It's a feeling I've always felt. All gargoyles can tell when the sun is about to come up. Did you feel anything different just now?"

June thought about it but shook her head. "No, or at least Im not sure."

"When tomorrow comes ill try and help you recognize it." he told her and June agreed. "Alright, get ready." both took a stance, Brooklyn more fierce looking than June.

* * *

**Sorry its short...been having trouble remembering where i was going with the story. R&amp;R Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The next night Brooklyn goes missing**

Goliath roars angrily as he glides to a stop on the castle he once called home. "XANATOS!"

Owen walks calmly to the enrage gargoyle. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Where is he!" Goliath demands stalking closer the platinum blonde.

"He is right here." Xanatos says coming into view. "Whatever has happened is not my doing."

"You have said that many times before." Goliath states with a growl. "Where is Brooklyn?"

"Ahh, so that's who is missing. You can leave Owen, I'll deal with our guest." Xanatos said glancing at his right hand man. Owen gave them a nod before walking away. "Goliath, I swear that I have not done anything to put your clan in harm."

"Then who took him!?" he questions baring teeth.

"Give me a couple of days and I will see what I can come up with." Xanatos states. "If I find anything, I will get a hold of Elisa."

Goliath lowly growls with his agreement while giving the billionaire a stern stare. "I will hold you to that Xanatos." he says before taking off.

"Mr. Xanantos." Owen calls out coming up to his side.

"Owen, find anything that deals with gargoyles or related to it. We have a gargoyle to find." Xanatos orders heading back inside.

"Yes, Mr. Xanatos."

**234567876543287654334567**

"Why do they always watch us?" Brooklyn asked June as he stared at the glass that had people moving around on the other side.

She gave him a shrug. "That's what they've been doing since I got here. What I find strange is the food I was always eating."

He turned to her looking confused. "Food? Whats so strange about food?"

"Well, it tasted funny." she replied.

"Ah-uh." Brooklyn said disbelieving her.

"Fine, when my food comes you can try it and see for yourself how weird it taste." she spat walking away from him with a twitch in her tail.

Brooklyn eyed her tail noticing that at the base where her back and tail meet there was flat overlapping scales that formed the shaped of a triangle. It made her tail look like it was amour but the rest of her tail was smooth.

"And why are you looking at my ass?!" June screamed once she noticed Brooklyn was staring at her backside.

He jerked realizing that was what he had been doing and waved his hands in front of him. "No, no, that's not what I was doing."

"Really? I find that hard to believe, Brooklyn. You were very focused on that area." She stated and he watched as her tail whipped back and forth showing him just how angry she was about this.

"Okay, fine I was looking, but -"

"Ha! I knew it! Male gargoyles are just like human males." June growled and narrowing her eyes at him getting ready to pounce at him.

"Hey! I was looking at the scales that were on your tail." He tried telling her that before having to dodge to the side as she jumped at him with eyes glowing red and teeth bare. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

Suddenly June stood ridged as she screamed in pain from being shocked before dropping in a heap with a groan. Brooklyn looked towards the glass to find someone he would not have thought he would see again.

He glared at the red head and growled with venom. "Demona."

She smirked at him. "Brooklyn." then she looked to June. "Who is this female? Ive never seen her before. Did the Manhattan clan grow?"

His eyes narrowed even more at the human version of Demona "Why do you have us locked in here?"

"So you wont answer about her…oh well." she said turning away.

"Demona! What are you going to do to us!?" Brooklyn shouted as his eyes glowed white in his anger.

She stopped to glance at him over her shoulder. "Just a simple egg for me to raise." That made his eyes widen as he stood shocked. "She's not even of that age yet!" he shouted.

"Oh, I believe I found a way to speed that process up a bit. You'll find out soon enough." she said walking away and Brooklyn looked to the prone figure.

"This is not good." he muttered to himself.

**345678987654345678**

"Goliath!" Elisa shouted coming to run up the stair. "Xanotos just call me telling me he found some information about Brooklyn. You're not going to believe who is behind it." Goliath nodded for her to continue. "It's Demona."

The Manhattan clan gave a mixture of surprise growls.

"And Xanotos also wants to know about the unknown female Demona has in her possession." Elisa finished.

"June!?" Luna and Clay shout hoping it was the young teenager.

Elisa looked to them. "I don't know yet. He didn't give me any detail of the gargoyle."

"I will go to Xanotos and see what needs to be done to get Brooklyn and the other gargoyle." Goliath said heading to the door.

"I will go with." Marvin called coming up behind Goliath. "If it is June than I will need to be there to identify her."

"You must understand that if Xanotos finds out about your clan, he will try and control you." Goliath warned having told Marvin's clan about the dealings they had with the billionaire.

"I understand, but sooner or later the barrier that Jewel had around us would have disappeared within the next couple of months anyway." Marvin stated. "So it was only a matter of time before everyone would have seen us."

Goliath nodded having been told about the barrier from Jewel. "Then let us go."


	9. Chapter 9

**Two chapters in one day! Whoa im on a roll!**

**65432345678654**

"Hello Goliath, and?" Xanotos said glancing at the crimson gargoyle, giving him a curious sizing.

"I am Marvin." he replied to witch Xanotos nodded.

"What did you find?" Goliath asked getting onto the subject for the reason they were there.

"Owen here found that our favorite red headed gargoyle started a facility for breeding animals." he stated as Owen stepped forward.

"And what ever this breeding program is, is not known to any but the people working there. So I took the liberty of interrogating one of the personal. They told me that they have been caring for a male and female gargoyle hoping to get the to mate and produce an egg." Owen explained.

"THEY'RE DOING WHAT!?" the four males jumped at the scream and turned to find a very pissed off Jewel, who wild orange hair seemed to become even more wild.

Xanotos watched the newest person with interest. "And you are?"

Her angry, rosy red eyes pinned his down making even the billionaire flinch. "Jewel the Untamed." Owen stated earning said women's gaze.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Puck. Is this were you have been all this time, dear?" she asked losing some of her anger.

"You two know each other?" Xanotos asked with an eyebrow raised.

"She/He is my Husband/Wife." both answered as the two stared at each other.

The three took the news with shock. After a few minutes Jewel turned to Xanotos.

"You will tell me were this place is now." she demanded lowly showing the underlying threat in her voice.

"We were just getting to that, my dear." Owen stated turning to get the groups attention.

23456765432123456

Brooklyn was crouched in a corner far from June, who had woken after coming out of sleep. They had shocked her good. It was still going through his mind about what Demona had them for. To mate. For him to mate with June. Just for Demona to get an egg to raise. If he didn't think she was insane, he knew she was now.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked him for the tenth time now.

"If I tell you, you wont like it. Besides, I want to know why you tried to tackle me." He bit back at her.

At that she looked away embarrassed. "Honestly Brooklyn, I really don't understand it myself. I was just a little ticked about it, but it just seemed to go out of proportion. It almost seemed like how I would have been like before getting my period…" at that her lavender skin darkened at the thought before glancing at Brooklyn. "Please don't tell me gargoyles have periods too!?"

"Umm, no. " Brooklyn really didn't want to talk about this, but it was starting to make sense about what was all going on. "You shouldn't really be of the age to be choosing a mate. You still have a few years or so, I believe."

"That's a relief." June thought about it. "What about you? Do you have a mate?"

"No, but im looking." he stated as she nodded.

**345678987654345678**

"So this is the place." Jewel said gazing down at the small building. "June better be there."

Goliath glanced at the fae. "We will search around to find a way in."

"No, we go through the front." She finalized flying her way over to the doors and blasting them apart.

Xanotos turned to Owen. "She sure takes charge."

"Only to those she is bound to take care of." Owen answered as the other followed after the female who was wrecking havoc on the building searching for her lost gargoyle.

Goliath and Marvin quickly followed Jewel to the lower levels of the building and coming to a stop at seeing Demona in her human form.

"Demona! How are you in human form?" Goliath asked getting into a stance.

"She is not human." Jewel stated before blasting Demona.

"What are you doing?!" Goliath raged moving forward only to stop seeing as the thing that was stand was only a machine.

"I see, she had this built to take her place at night since she looked like the ones that were captured." Xanotos said getting a closer look at the destroyed machine. "Clever as ever."

"Come, we must continue." Jewel said leaving them behind again.

Soon the group came to an end and found a room empty but two figures in a glass cage. Goliath and Marvin quickly went over to get the attention of the two inside. Xanotos and Owen looking for a way to open the door. Once they did, both Brooklyn and June rushed out to meet them.

"Let us go home." Jewel said eyeing June sensing something was off about her. "These few weeks has been a bit much for everyone."

**123456765432134567654**

Luna went up towards Lexington. "Hey, Lexington, would you like a muffin I made? They're banana nut."

Lexington looked at the basket of freshly made muffins and gladly took one. "Thanks Luna."

Hudson was sitting in his usual chair watching the two talk as they eat muffins. He watched as every few minutes Luna's cheeks would darken. "It would seem Lexington may have found his mate." he said to the only one near him at the moment, Bronx. "Not that Lexington will notice anytime soon." Bronx glanced at the two and gave a grumble in agreement.

"I bet Luna will be the one to make the first step." Clay put in his opinion in when he made his way over to the old gargoyle and beast with Rocky following after.

"No, there will be none of this." Rocky growled making her way to the two and forcefully pushing them in the opposite direction. "Separate. Now." she said growling in a motherly protective way and glared at Lexington with her glowing red eyes.

Lexington gulped and quickly disappeared. Luna stood up and glared at Rocky before stomping away from her.

"Rocky, I think you over did it" Clay said.

"They only just met." was all she said as a reply.

Soon they heard several thuds from outside and found Goliath had returned. Everyone crowded the doorway to welcome back June and Brooklyn. Jewel laid a hand on Goliath's shoulder earning his attention and gave him a look, letting him know she wanted to talk with him.

Once he made his way to a secluded spot away from everyone, Jewel came after him with Owen following.

"You need to tell me something?" he asked her.

"I have informed Marvin about this as well, but I believe they need to stay here under your care." she stated to which he nodded. "Keep an extra eye on June."

"May I ask why?"

"Something was done to her. Something that is forcing her to become of age." Jewel said giving a consorted look as she tried to explain it. "I had planned it so she would learn more about being a gargoyle before finding herself a mate, but it seems she will start that sooner than I wished."

"I think I know what made that happen." the three turned to find Brooklyn standing there. "Demona told me why me and her were captured. She was planning on making us mate to get an egg for herself."

At that Jewel's eyes began to glow blood red and an aura of anger surrounded her. "I keep hearing of this Demona. Who is she?" she asked in a low voice.

"Do not worry about her my dear." Owen said trying to calm Jewel down. "She is rather harmless."

"Harmless!? She dared to take one of my gargoyles." Jewel fumed before disappearing.

"She will be back once she calms down." Owen informed them. "For now I must go."

"We will have to watch June carefully." Goliath said and Brooklyn agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

Once everyone awake from sleep, Luna dashed into the kitchen with Angela following right behind her. Brooklyn, Clay, Marvin, and Broadway left to go patrol the city. Goliath left to read a book in peace and Hudson took his seat in the chair to watch TV with Lexington working on his latest tinkering project.

June stood crouched on the spot she had awoken on and gazed down on the city letting the wind blow softly at her wings. Closing her eyes she gave a sigh in contentment. Being locked up for so long without the feel of wind showed her just how much she missed it.

"You wanna go for a fly around the city?" Rocky asked the youngest member. "We could talk about what happened. Or about that red gargoyle? He seems to like eyeing you."

June glanced at her in irritation. "I am too young for that yet. Okay, in gargoyle term, but im still a female and can fantasize."

Rocky jumped up to crouch next to June as the two leapt into the air. "Oh, I wouldn't doubt it." she stated giving her eyebrows a wiggle.

June gave the older woman the stink eye. "Why are you okay with this when you forcefully push Luna and Lexington apart. Luna's older than I am. You should be encouraging them and not me."

At that Rocky shrugged her shoulders. "They were too close for my comfort while you and Brooklyn have stayed apart since you got back. Not only that but Lexington seems unworthy for Luna."

"You do know Luna is the one chasing after Lexington. He's too busy paying attention to his little project to even notice her." June stated.

"Just you watch I'll do the same thing once Brooklyn makes his move."

June threw her arms up. "What is with you guys and trying to get me hook up? Why not help Luna with Lexington?! Those two need more help than me at the moment. And what about you and Marvin? Planning on having an egg soon?"

Rocky groaned at the mention of an egg. After living with natural born gargoyles, she found out a lot of things Jewel never told them about. It also explained to her why Marvin and her haven't had any children. "Well, when the time comes, we will see what happens."

**234567876543234567**

Lexington blinked at the plate set before him as his project was pushed aside. Looking to the side he found Luna smiling at him before leaving with her plate. Brooklyn quickly went over to his rookery brother to help him out.

"Go sit with her." he said shaking his head in Luna's direction. "You're thick-headed." Lexington's eyes widen coming to realize what Brooklyn hinted at and grab his plate of food and went over to sit opposite of Luna.

"That was an unwise move, mister." Rocky growled coming up behind Brooklyn.

He shrugged his shoulders at her death tone. "Just trying to help my rookery brother. Besides, what's the harm if both will be happy with each other?" he asked her.

Rocky watched Lexington tell Luna something and her laughing at it. "And what about you. Don't you think this is moving to fast. They barely know each other."

He looked to her. "They may only have met but gargoyles know when they have met their mates. Wasn't that with you and Marvin?"

"To be truthful, I knew Marvin when we were humans." She confessed. "We were dating when one day, he disappeared, and no one knew where he had gone to. When this happened to me and I saw that Marvin had gone through the same thing, I wanted nothing to do with him."

"Why? Wouldn't you love him even becoming a gargoyle?" he asked.

"It was hard reforming to a body with wings and a tail. Having to relearn how to walk, then learning how to glide and finding out I would never go back to being a human again. It was something I had to get over before even thinking of getting back with him." she stated. "I don't know weather im truly happy about how my life became this different."

Brooklyn nodded knowing what she meant. Having gone into a forced sleep for a long time only to then to be waken up to realize time had gone forward without knowledge. Rocky glanced at the red gargoyle before walking away.

**1235678987654345678**

"YOU ARE DEAD!" June screamed chasing Clay on all fours eyes a glowing red.

"Marvin, HELP!" he screamed before ducking as June lunched herself at him only to soar over him. He took off towards the door that lead outside.

Marvin looked up and sighed. "What did you do now, Clay?"

"Not my fault! I swear!" was all Marvin got before Clay took off into the night sky.

"It is so your fucking fault!" June swore giving chase and following him into the sky as wet bright pink hair whipped around.

The others stood in there spots, half wondering if this was normal and the other half trying to figure out what Clay had done this time.

"Did anyone see her hair?" Luna asked. "She had pink hair."

"Yeap, Clay's dead." Rocky nodded in agreement.

"What does her hair being pink mean?" Angela asked.

"June was just pranked by Clay by putting pink hair dye in her shampoo. He's a bit of a trickster in the group and most of us know that when something like this happens its his fault." Rocky stated enlightening everyone. "So, if you get pranked you know who it is."

"Good to know." Lexington said.

"Should we try to help Clay from being killed?" Angela asked glancing at the door the two had raced out of.

"Nope. He was the idiot to use pink dye." Rocky said with a smirk on her face and waved a hand lazily. "Besides, he'll be fine. He's tough."

"Let me guess, June hates pink?" Brooklyn asked.

"Despises it." Marvin replied walking towards the door. "I'll go find Clay and see if he's still kicking."

* * *

**Okay readers! i am in need of some help, im having a bit of a hard time with coming up with some ideas for like the little things that happen. ive got some ideas but its not the right moment for several of them. So if you readers would like to see what will be going on in a family sense please let me know and i will inter-grade it.**

**also, would you readers like to see more Luna and Lexington? as of right now i think i will be working on there side here soon.**


End file.
